Oh Baby!
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: If Tyler and Caroline equals LOVE... What happens if it's Tyler and Caroline AND BABY?  M just incase :P Just a little romantic-comedy story, something that I haven't seen in a while. Hope you Enjoy reading!
1. That's very sexy ,you know?

I pressed the button and the machine began to photo copy the paper. Suddenly the machine stopped and I heard paper ripping. _Oh great, the machine is jammed again, _I thought to myself. I looked around for anyone to come in and help me, but I suddenly changed my mind and decided I could fix this by myself. I pulled my sleeves up and opened the machine; I bent over and looked for the paper that was jammed. I tried to get the paper out when I heard a smirk from behind me. I got up and turned around, it was Mr. Lockwood…

"That's very sexy, you know?"

He said as he raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lockwood, what was that?"

I asked innocently, he is such a jerk. Tyler… Tyler Lockwood, he is… sadly… my boss. He is one of those guys who think he can get every girl; in his case it's probably true. Tyler wasn't bad looking, he was decent, and he had dark brown hair, dark and round, brown eyes. His jaw was well squared and he was very muscular. He was like the perfect man, but his personality on the other hand; it was the exact opposite of perfect. Tyler is one of those guys that will sleep with you, treat you like you're everything and when you are no longer of his interests, he will leave you and treat you as if you were a piece of gum on his shoe that he wants to get rid of so badly.

"Oh come on Miss Forbes, don't act all innocent. You know what I'm talking about."

He responded as I watched his eyes go from my skirt to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are you implying?"

"I'm talking about the way you clearly bent over as soon as you saw me enter the room, so I can get a good look at your-"

I cleared my throat and interrupted him.

"I did no such thing."

He laughed quietly and looked up at me with a teasing look on his face.

"What's the matter Care? You nervous?"

In fact, I was nervous, I always am, I know I couldn't answer the question properly with his glare, so I turned around to face the machine, once again I tried to get the paper out.

"No… no of course not, I LOVE the fact you've been staring at me and checking out my a-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I felt Tyler's body behind me and his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh Miss Forbes, you don't have to be nervous, I'll be gentle."

He whispered in my ear in a seductive tone of voice.

"Excuse me! Mister Lockwood…"

I snapped as I turned around and my eyes immediately met his. He was giving the most seductive look I had ever seen on his face. I was speechless, his eyes were so mesmerizing, my face was burning up, and I knew I was blushing. I bet he could see that, he smiled and bit his lower lip, I cannot LIE, that was extremely…

Just then, someone walked in the room and Tyler reached in the machine. He pulled out the crumpled and ripped paper effortlessly.

"There, I got it… Well hello there miss Donovan."

"Hello Mister Lockwood."

She said in a tone that was… well it almost sounded like a sex noise to me… it was disgusting. _This is an office NOT a strip club… _

"Yes, I am quite aware of that Miss Forbes."

He said as he winked at me. I quickly put my fingers over my mouth… I didn't think I said it that loud. I continued making more copies.

"I'll drop by your apartment to give you the papers."

I said quietly as I began to exit the room, the last thing I heard was the loud giggle that Vicky Donovan made, joined by Tyler's laugh.


	2. He likes you

I rang the doorbell of his "Apartment". Nobody has ever been to his house before, well actually just me… He told me it was an apartment, but I guess he lied. It was a mansion, it was HUGE… Even the ring wasn't normal, it was the tune of something but I can't seem to remember. He told me to come around through the back door. I did as he said and I found the back door opened. I went inside and locked the door behind me. I walked towards the kitchen counter setting some folders and papers down on the island.

"You know, with a house like this, you shouldn't be keeping your back door opened and just telling people to come around."

"Well you know, you should stop wearing those skirts and seductively biting your bottom lip every time you see me."

He said… his voice startled me so I turned around and saw him standing there by the entrance to what seemed to be his living room.

"You see what I mean? You're doing it again… God, that turns me on… and of course you knew that."

He gave me a cocky smile. I didn't even realize that he was right, turned around quickly and ignored that comment , I took the papers out of the folders.

"Where do you want me…"

"In my bed."

He interrupted, like he ALWAYS did. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Uhm, where do you want me to put the files?"

"Oh, leave them on the table in the living room."

I grabbed the papers and nodded, I passed by him, making my way to the living room. Then I neatly placed the paper down on the nice, clean, glass table. I began heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, sir."

"Come have a drink with me."

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Then just stay for a while."

"I'm sorry sir; I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Oh, so you wanted me to pleasure you?"

"I'm sure that question has a whole different meaning, so I will ignore that and make my way home, alright? Good bye Mr. Lockwood."

Just when I grabbed the doorknob, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and it was a man.

"For Mister Lockwood."

He handed me a small object, covered in a soft pastel blue blanket. It was soft, and it surprised me quite a lot. With the small size of it, it sure does have some weight to it.

"Who's it from?"

I asked the man curiously. The man didn't seem to care about the question I just asked and dashed to his car. After that he just drove away and never even looked back.

I went back in the house when the thing in my arm started moving. It startled me and I jumped a little, then I thought maybe it's a pet or something… a puppy or a cat? But Tyler didn't seem like that kind of person to own any pet, specially have them specifically delivered to him at his door. Then I a little tiny fist stuck out of the blanket and I was filled with shock. Oh My God! Is this what I think it is?

"WOW! Who's baby is that? YOURS?"

Tyler asked, he seemed as shocked as I was… I quickly revealed the baby's face and saw the eyes wide open. Those big, round eyes, and brown just like Tyler's. This is so strange, but that face reminded me so much of Tyler, I couldn't help but smile at the baby in my arms.

"FORBES! Tell me that's not yours! I didn't even get the chance to? Oh come ON! Is this real!"

"No, of course not! This is NOT MINE! Of course this is real! By the way… THIS is YOURS!"

The small child in my arms began to whimper and move around uncomfortably. I looked at the baby's face which slowly scrunched up and turned red, then the loudest screech came from the baby's throat.

By instinct, I started to rock side to side, switching my balance from one foot to the other, while mumbling to the baby…

"Shh, shhh, it's alright baby! Don't cry… Shhhhh…"

"What is that?"

Tyler asked cluelessly.

"It's a BABY!"

"Yea, I knew that… but that's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about that."

He said as he came closer the baby and took something from behind the baby. It was a note… It was addressed to Mr. Lockwood.

Tyler's face suddenly changed from confused and confident to just plain… CONFUSED. Suddenly he looked mortified. I went over to Tyler and grabbed the note… it read:

_Dear Tyler, _

_Yes, I know, this is very sudden and it is a very inhuman thing to do. To give your own child away… But I cannot do this anymore; I can no longer take care of him. I didn't want to give him a bad life and you're a wealthy and decent young man, I hope you take care of him. I KNOW you'll be a great FATHER… I just thought that you deserve him as much as I do._

_P.s. Do not feed him any shrimp if when he gets older, I'm guessing he's allergic just like you. _

_And by the way, his name is Cyler._

_**WOW**_. That was honestly… ALL I COULD THINK…

What kind of cruel mother would abandon her child, it pained me to think about the future of this child, when one day he would ask Tyler, 'daddy, where's my mommy?'

I felt my eyes watering and I quickly looked away from Tyler, after I've calmed down a bit I looked at Tyler.

"You… are… the FATHER!"

"Hey! I've never seen that thing before and I don't want it either."

"Well guess what? He's yours and you cannot abandon him… His mother already did and if that note is true… Well… you've got a baby on your hand."

"Can't you just go put him in an orphanage or something?"

"What is wrong with you!"

"NOTHING!"

"Nothing! Well if you think that there's OBVIOUSLY something wrong with you!"

"Okay! EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! Are you happy? I've never had any experience with a baby I don't even have a neice or nephew… I've always been alone and if that note is true, I cannot provide that child a better life than his mother could."

I was speechless, as stupid as he sounded, I knew deep down it was true. He CANNOT take care of the baby… ALONE…

"He's your business and not mine, take him now so I can leave and continue my life."

I walked over to Tyler and attempted to hand the baby to him, he refused to take the child in my arms and Cyler refused to go to Tyler. I'm guessing the mother of this child liked Tyler a lot… to bear his child and even name ALMOST after Tyler… I mean really? CYLER? Oh well…

The baby grabbed my silk blouse tightly and I refused to be passed on to Tyler. I insisted and tried once more to hand him over to Tyler, but the child's eyes began to get watery and he began to cry with a loud shriek. I took the child back and he buried his face into my neck, the baby smelled so good, I felt so refreshed and calm while holding this baby, I felt… protective.

"He doesn't seem to want me… He likes you."

"Well then he'll have to get used to YOU… considering YOU are his FATHER."

I said as I emphasized a few words.

This day was going to be long…


	3. Daddy Lockwood

I cannot believe what is happening right now… this is just unbelievable. I don't remember ever having this child… He can't possibly be mines. I looked over as Caroline was rocking the baby back and forth. The little guy seemed to like her quite a lot… He had his little tiny head buried in Caroline's neck and his little fists pulling at her blouse. This actually gave me a better view of her chest and I was…immediately turned on.

"Hey…"

"What Tyler! Have you come to your senses and decided to accept that you are a father and this is your child, and that you NEED to take care of him?"

"Maybe he is my child…"

"Of course he is!"

"He seems to have good taste, he knows what I like."

I said as I gave her a cocky smile. She looked uncomfortable and attempted to pull up her shirt, while still holding the baby.

"Why don't I just ignore that comment?"

Just then, the idea came to my head… Caroline WAS my assistant… she works for me… so she has to do what I tell her to do…

"Caroline… how do you feel about a promotion?"

"Excuse me! A pro..mo..tion!"

She stuttered happily. Her childish reaction to my mention of a promotion was actually quite adorable.

"Well… yes… I'd love to get promoted."

She said with a big smile

"Well then, you're promoted. Your first job, take care of that."

Caroline's big grin disappeared suddenly and she looked angry.

"I'm sorry sir, this is YOUR child… he is YOUR responsibility!"

"Yea, well… he seems to like you a lot better… You are the first thing he saw, I suspect he thought you are his mother."

"Well that's just unfortunate now isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is… I guess you'll have to take responsibility of him"

"No… it's unfortunate for the two of you because I won't be here… since this isn't MY business and it's your child, you'll both have to get used to each other's funny faces."

"Please Caroline… I can't do this alone… and I KNOW that YOU KNOW that."

I've seen that look on Caroline's face… it was the look that meant she was about to give in. Then she looked at me with a straight face and I knew I've got her.

"No. I can't do this Tyler. You're on your own."

WHAT! She just said NO! GOD! This chick is so hard…

"Please Care, I'm begging you… I'll take responsibility for him… I just need you to be here and help me out a little… PLEASE…"

"Okay… BUT…I'm doing this for him… I'm doing this for Cyler… not YOU. Got that!"

"Yes… yes I got it."

I said happily as I rushed to Caroline to give her a hug. When I got close enough with my arms opened to Caroline… she turned around and walked towards the door as the baby began to cry loudly.

"Come one Daddy Lockwood, we gotta get your baby some stuff."

She said in a teasing voice as she headed outside with the baby.


	4. It wasn't him

I opened the door of my car and Tyler slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

I asked him angrily.

"Sorry Forbes, I'm not an expert on babies, but where do you think you're gunna put him?"

"Well, obviously in the-"

Then I realized that I don't even have a car seat, considering I never had a baby…

"Forbes get in the house and make a list of things that thing needs."

"Alright…fine…"

I said as I headed inside, Tyler followed.

"Okay here… make sure you get them all and the good quality ones too, Okay!"

"Yeah yeah…"

He said without a care. I gave him a serious look.

" Yes ma'am."

Tyler said as he headed outside and got in his car.

"Say bye to daddy Cy… C'mon, bye daddy!"

I said to Cyler as I took his little arm and waved it to the car. I entered the house and made sure to lock the doors.

It took Tyler a VERY long time to get home, it was dark and Cy had fallen asleep. I was watching the baby sound asleep on the couch, when I heard movement from the backdoor. I felt very protective of the baby and I didn't want anything to happen to him, so I went to go check what it is. I went to the kitchen as quietly as I can, even thought my heels didn't exactly help. The kitchen was dark and I couldn't find the light switch. I saw a shadow and I was frozen in place… I was shocked and with the blink of an eye the shadow disappeared. I took a step forward as cautiously as I can. I heard a small whimper coming from the living room and I immediately turned around, only to get shoved against the wall by a strong force.

"Hello Care."

The deep voice said. I was shocked… the voice was familiar… I wished it was just Tyler, but deep down I knew the truth. It wasn't him.


	5. Everything went numb

"What's the matter Caroline? You don't remember me?"

"Damon?"

"Why yes! It's me… So… DID YOU MISS ME?"

He asked as he moved a hand to my butt. I tried to squirm my way out and remove his hand, but he pressed his body against mines and I was sandwiched between him and the wall.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"What are you? Oh well, so, you and Lockwood? And what's that?"

"That's Cyler, look Damon you need to get out of here before Tyler comes, he will have you arrested for trespassing."

"Tsk tsk tsk Caroline, don't tell me that's yours. You had sex with Tyler and when we were together you refused? What does he have that I don't!"

The tone of his voice began to get louder and he pressed his body to mine harder, it was hard for me to breathe. While one hand was touching me and invading my body, his other hand was on my neck.

"Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

He squeezed my neck tightly. Suddenly the tone in his voice changed once more…to a calmer tone.

"Care, I can give you a better life, I can be more to you than he ever was."

"Damon, are you drunk?"

"Is it the child? It's that thing on the couch over there? That's why you can't leave Tyler and be with me?"

"Damon, go home… You can't be here."

"It's that thing's fault isn't it!"

Damon was furious, he turned and walked towards the sleeping baby. I ran in front of Damon and shoved him away.

"NO, DAMON! He has nothing to do with me NOT WANTING YOU! OKAY! So you leave him out of this!"

"Caroline, don't you understand? I LOVE YOU and with that thing out of the way… TYLER wouldn't have anything on you… You wouldn't have to stay with him, you could finally be with me, I know you want that."

He explained as he grabbed me and pulled me close. He cupped my face with his two strong hands and pressed his lips on mines as tears rolled down his cheeks. The kiss was soft, but soon it became hard and rough, I pulled back and gave Damon a shove. He almost lost his balance, which bought me some time to scoop up the sleeping baby in my arms and charge at the front door. Damon caught up to me and pulled me back, he took the baby from my arms and set him down on the couch again. He stared at the baby for a while and then switched his attention back to me. The look in his eyes almost scared me to death, he looked like he could kill me right now. Damon walked towards me and raised his hand, the next thing I felt was stinging pain on the whole left side of my face. The blow of that slap was so hard, it knocked me off balance and I hit my head on the table. I crawled towards the baby which was now crying as loud as possible and I felt liquid running down the back of my neck. I knew it was blood, just then Damon hovered over me and grabbed my red stained hair and pulled on it. He told me to get up and I did as I was told.

"I'm sorry Care, I don't know what came over me."

"Tyler will be here any second, if you leave now, I promise I won't tell him what you did to me."

"Tyler this, Tyler that, God! Why can't you talk about someone else for once!"

Damon kissed me once again.

"Ahh, that always tastes so good, so sweet, you know?"

He hit me again and unwanted, uncontrollable tears began to roll down my numb cheeks. I heard the door open behind me and the sound of Tyler's voice explaining why he was late.

Right now at this very moment, I honestly didn't care if Tyler was late, all I cared about was that he was home and I knew I would be safe. When I heard Tyler's voice everything went completely numb and y vision blurred, I completely lost consciousness.


	6. Sarcasm

When I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room with Tyler beside my bed. His back was facing me,

"Ty? Is that you?"

Tyler quickly turned around and I saw that he was holding Cyler in his arms. He seemed to have a hang of rocking a baby to sleep. He was rocking Cyler back and forth in his arms. It was kinda cute, I sat up and smiled, but my head began to hurt and I felt pain all over my face when I smiled. Tyler's face became alert and he quickly came closer.

"Care! Watch out, don't move so fast, you're gunna get hurt."

"What happened?"

"After Damon's attack you passed out and we kinda got into a fight, when I knocked him down, I called the police."

"So… Where is he now?"

"Iunno, he's going to jail now I guess."

"Oh…"

"It's okay though, whatever happens I'm gunna make sure that he NEVER touches you or even get close to you… I promise."

I relaxed a little and then I looked into Tyler's eyes.

"Thank you…"

Tyler smiled at me and nodded his head.

"You should rest, I'm just gunna go outside and uhh… I guess play with Cyler"

He said to me as he winked and then he began walking away.

After just one day, the doctors let me out and I went back to Tyler's house.

"Careful Forbes."

Tyler said as he assisted me in his house.

"Feel free to rummage through my closet and find something comfortable to wear."

"I don't suppose you have a closet for all the ladies you bring home?"

"Haha, very funny. If you want I can help you try something on?"

"Yeah… RIGHT!"

I slowly headed upstairs into what I presumed to be Tyler's bedroom. I was surprised to see how limited the furniture in his room was, there was a HUGE bed and a side table, on the side there was a door to the bathroom and then his closet. I went to see what he had in the closet, hoping he would actually have things for women, but that was just a silly though. I ended up finding a shirt that I didn't expect Tyler to have in his closet. It was an ACDC shirt, it's strange, and I didn't know that he was the type of guy into that kind of band. I also found some blue checkered boxers and I decided, _hey this basically what I wear at home, so it'll be just fine._

Just when I pulled my top off almost halfway, Tyler burst into the closet. I was surprised and I covered myself up as I turned around.

"TYLER!"

"Hey you said I could help you try something out."

"It's a little something called sarcasm Lockwood."

"Oh, well excuse me for wanting to help out."

"Oh whatever Tyler. By the way, where's Cy?"

"He's in his crib sleeping."

"Alrighty then."

I turned around and began to pull my shirt up again expecting Tyler to leave, but I heard him sigh and so I turned back around.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Tyler, LEAVE!"

"Fine, Fine… Sheesh."

After I changed, I headed downstairs and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes, but Tyler shook my arm.

"What are you doing Forbes?"

"I'm sleeping?"

"Not on the couch!"

"FINE."

I said as I got up.

"Okay, where are you going now Forbes?"

"I'm going to the garage, that's the only place I can sleep, since you're kicking me out of the living room."

Tyler chuckled softly. He quickly scooped me up in one swift movement and began carrying me up the stairs.

"Tyler! Put me down! Where are you taking me."

Tyler brought me to his room and set me on his bed. I didn't know what he was doing and I was soo angry, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face closer to mines.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Tyler looked deeply into my eyes and I realized how amazing his features are. He grabbed me hand and I loosened my grip on his collar. We stared at each other for quite a while and it was so silent in his house, I could feel my face burning up and I could hear my own racing heartbeat. Tyler smiled a sweet smile and at this moment I didn't know what he would do next, just then he began to lean in closer.


	7. Don't leave me

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews and thanks for watching out for this story, sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. To The Green Eyed Cat: You're right, I realized I had left out a little something and I tried to put it in here. ^_^ **

I was stuck there, sitting on his bed, frozen in place. As he was leaning in slowly, his face inching closer and closer to mines, I can feel his breath, I can smell his scent. It was nice…His dark brown eyes, they were so amazing, I could look into his eyes and see so much. His eyes… I could get lost in them forever and I wouldn't complain. Was I actually going to let him kiss me? I can't, but… I want him to. This was like a beautiful, beautiful fantasy.

I closed my eyes and braised myself for the kiss. His lips almost touched mine, but then we heard a loud cry coming from the other room. I snapped out of the fantasy and then I shoved Tyler away. I tried to leave and run for the crying baby, but Tyler grabbed my shoulders and told me to stay put. He left the room and came back with Cy. He quickly handed him over to me and then left the room once more.

WOW, he almost kisses me, then he leaves e with a crying baby in my arms, he is such a jerk… I began to rock the baby and whisper soothing words to him, he seemed to like this because he stopped crying. Just then Tyler came back in carrying the little crib and set it beside the bed.

"Uhm… Ty, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Well I thought you'd want the baby closer, just in case he wakes up again."

I looked down at the baby in my arms that had already fallen asleep. I set him down on the crib again and returned to the bed, I suddenly realized what Tyler had said.

"Wait, closer to ME! How?"

"You didn't think I'd let you sleep downstairs did you?"

"Oh. But Tyler I never said I was staying, I agreed to stay here for a while until you can find whoever the mother of this child is…considering you don't seem to want him."

"I know , I know… but I'm not letting you sleep anywhere else… I think you're safer in here."

"But… oh fine… wait where will you sleep?"

"Uh… in the other room, unless you want me to SLEEP WITH YOU?"

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him with full force.

"Hey, hey… calm down… I meant ON THE FLOOR."

I grabbed another pillow and threw it at him once again.

"Okay, Okay, I'll sleep in the other room."

It was late at night, around 2:10 am. It was so dark and there was nothing but silence. I thought Cyler would've awoken, but he was sound asleep. I shuffled all over the bed, twisting and turning, trying to get comfortable, but I just couldn't sleep. I decided to go sneak around and maybe go look for something to do. I slowly opened the door and tiptoed across the hall, I was about to take a step down the stairs when I heard a muffled sound. I thought it was Cyler, but it wasn't… It was coming from the other room, the room that Tyler was in. I slowly opened the door and whispered, calling his name quietly.

"Are you okay? Tyler?"

I saw Tyler in bed, he seemed to be struggling, he was dreaming. WAIT! No, he's having a nightmare…

"No, Kelly, wait… Kelly…STOP!"

I grabbed his shoulder and tried to shake him.

"TYLER! Tyler WAKE UP!"

Tyler opened his eyes in shock and held me tightly in his arms. He was terrified, he was... crying. I held him tightly in mines and caressed his back.

"Don't leave me, please, just stay here, please, please, please…"

"Tyler… shhhh, I won't leave you, I promise, I will NEVER…"

"I love you… Don't leave me."

"Ty-"

He cupped my face in his large hands and pressed his lips to mines.


	8. I'm not ready yet

It was this moment when I realized, maybe there's more to Tyler. His words sunk in and I realized he said he loved me. He was kissing me, sweet, passionate… I liked it, but I never picture it like this. Well, not that I pictured our first kiss…OUR… mine and Tyler's first kiss. Our lips separated and he looked into my eyes… He leaned in and kissed me again, this time it was more rough, much harder… He pulled me closer and rolled us over on the bed, he kept kissing me and when he stopped, he looked at me again. He looked at my face as if he was trying to paint it, studying every line on my face.

"You're so beautiful…"

He whispered, I smiled at him and at this moment, I realized… I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM. I'm falling in love with Tyler Lockwood.

He kissed my forehead softly, then my nose, my cheeks, my lips… then he whispered something.

"Tyler what?"

"I said I love you Kelly."

Then it hit me. All those words, all these things that he was doing. It wasn't for ME. None of it was ever for me. It was for her. It was ALL for KELLY. I looked at Tyler's face and he seemed surprised. I heard Cyler crying and I pushed him off me. I ran to the room where the baby was and grabbed him from his crib. I held the small figure in my arms tightly, I cried too, just like Cyler.

I heard Tyler's footsteps, but I wasn't ready yet. I couldn't face him just yet. I ran towards the door and slammed it shut. Tyler pounded on the door and I stood in the way of the door, so he couldn't open it. He was calling my name, asking me to let him explain.

"No TYLER! Leave me alone…Please…"

I yelled back at him. I heard Tyler whisper 'I'm sorry' then I heard him leave.

I went over to the bed and sat at the edge. I tried to put Cy to sleep, but it was hard, I couldn't put him to sleep because I was crying loudly just like him.

It was almost 4 am and it seemed as if all my tears had dried out. I decided to leave Cyler on the bed and I lay beside him. I figured there wasn't any point in going to sleep, so I just lay there and watched the sleeping baby. The sun rose and the baby was still fast asleep. I heard a knock on the door behind me. I knew it was Tyler, so I kept still and pretended to be asleep. I WAS NOT READY YET.


	9. I'm glad

The next morning I woke up and realized that I had actually fallen asleep. I can't believe it, I probably cried myself to sleep, haven't done that in a long time. I've only ever cried myself to sleep that one time when my dad decided to leave my mom and I. I clearly remember everything that happened that day. I was seventeen years old when he left, I had just come home from school, and it was my birthday. When I entered the house I was greeted with my dad dashing past me and out the door. My mom chased after him, she pulled his arm and begged for him to stop and just talk to her. He kept going and all he said was, "We've talked enough, none of this was my fault, you brought this upon yourself." My mother was crying, I remembered how it felt, to have all your neighbours watching as you as your own father abandons you. I hated him from that day, my birthday, I cannot imagine any father leaving their own family on his child's birthday. That was the past and I've learned to live without my dad.

Cy was wide awake, he wasn't crying though, he just stared at me with those large brown eyes. I noticed the smell of fried eggs and bacon, so I grabbed Cy and headed downstairs. Tyler was there, he was setting the table.

"Uhm, what's this?" I asked, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"It's breakfast."

"Yeah, I can see that, but what's the special occasion? You don't cook."

"Who told you that lie?"

"Well, no one. I just didn't expect you to be the cooking type of guy."

"Oh I see."

I took a set Cy down on the baby chair that Tyler had bought him, then I sat on the chair right beside him. After Tyler had set the tables, he took a seat across from me and just stared at me as I ate. I tried to ignore his stares and pay attention to eating and feeding Cy with baby food that he didn't seem to like very much.

"Okay, what's the deal?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Uhm, what do you mean?"

"What do YOU mean? You've been staring me for the past 3 minutes, and you're asking me what I mean?"

"Oh, well… we need to talk."

Oh boy, this is it, isn't it? He's actually going to bring it up now and talk about what happened last night.

"About?"

"You know what it's about?"

"Nope, Okay Tyler I'm gunna go and give Cyler a bath."

I got up quickly, took the baby upstairs. I filled up the tub just a little, when I set the baby down in the water he seemed to like it. This reminded me of my mom. When I was younger, my mom always told me how much I hated the water and that I would usually cry when she sets me down in the water to give me a bath. After I've cleaned Cy, he didn't seem to want to get out just yet. When I tried to grab him he screamed and splashed me with water, I decided to sit and watch the baby as he played with the water. I heard a knock and saw Tyler there, he was holding a rubber duck. He made his way over to Cy and he squeezed the duck slightly, which made a squeaky noise, and the baby turned his head towards Tyler. Tyler smiled and handed him the duck.

"Here you go buddy."

Cyler cautiously reached out for the duck and when he was about to grab it, Tyler squeezed it once more and the baby flinched. Tyler gave another smile and the baby began to laugh, it was a beautiful sound.

Tyler finally handed over the duck and Cy just kept squeezing it to make the squeaky noise, then he would laugh. Tyler turned to face me and he had these look in his eyes.

"Care, we REALLY need to talk."

"We are talking."

I said as I smiled at him, trying to avoid what I knew was about to happen.

"You know what I mean."

"Nooopee."

"Look Forbes, what happened last night…it was a mistake."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"Hmm. You know you can keep dodging the question, but sooner or later, we'll have to talk about this."

"Okay…Fine, fine…Look it was just one kiss, so it's fine. You had a nightmare and you were scared, you were shocked, and you didn't know what you were doing. It's totally fine, okay?"

Tyler didn't say anything for a while, he just stared at me.

"It's not just that though."

"No no Ty, that's it."

"Caroline, I called you Kelly."

"It's fine, really it is."

"That's never fine, you know when I said those words… I meant it."

"You meant every word you said Tyler and I know that, you obviously care very much about this…Uhm, Kelly girl?"

"Yeah, she meant a lot to me."

"If you have feelings for her…why'd you let her go?"

"I didn't…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, she's gone."

"Oh. I'm sorry Tyler."

"It's fine. You know when she died, I don't know what happened to me, but I wasn't exactly myself after I lost her. You know when you love someone and they leave… and you know that they're NEVER coming back, it changes you."

Tyler's eyes seemed to get a little watery and I couldn't help myself, so I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, slowly caressing his back. He hugged me back tightly and rested his cheek on my shoulder. We suddenly felt a huge splash of water hit us, we turned towards the baby and Cyler just kept splashing water at us. Tyler released me and immediately took the baby out of the tub.

"Come on little guy, you gutta go…because YOU are having too much fun."

He said to the infant as he wrapped him in a towel, when he turned around, his face was different, no sign of sadness, nothing. It was just happy, like he forgot everything that just happened. To be honest, I was glad. I' glad that he's starting to like Cyler more. I'm glad that he trusts me enough to tell me the truth about Kelly. I'm glad that he's becoming a great father. I'm glad that Cy seems to make him forget about his problems. I just wished Cyler could make me forget MY PROBLEM: I'm really am beginning to fall for him. I, Caroline Forbes, assistant, am falling for the cruel, mean, jerk, Tyler Lockwood.


	10. I would bite you

I decided that since Tyler and the baby came, I've been side tracked from my real LIFE and my job. I went upstairs to grab my clothes and change, I made a few calls to my family, my job, to make sure I don't get fired… and then my apartment. I wanted to know if I got some messages on my voicemail. All of the messages seemed normal, all work related… until I heard this one familiar voice, "Hey Care, uhmm I know we haven't talked, but I've been wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me sometime so we can…uh… you know, get caught up and talk sometimes…alright, see ya around Care, by the way its Matt."

"Well then…" I was actually shocked about how he had gotten my number.

I mean Matt Deveraux? I haven't talked to him after high school, we kinda ended pretty badly. My thoughts about Matt were interrupted when I heard a whimper from downstairs. Oh great, I left them for like an hour or so, and suddenly Tyler's ready to make his son cry. I went downstairs and realized there were some nice and soothing music playing, coming from speakers installed in the walls… I happened to catch a nice smell, it was the most delicious thing I've smelt ever. The lights were all dimmed and the fire in the living room was lit. There was only bright light in the kitchen. I rushed to the kitchen and saw Tyler taking something out of the oven, Cyler was on his baby seat munching on something small.

"Tyler what is he eating? What'd you feed him?"

"Relax honey, it's just chicken, you're lucky I can actually get him to eat something."

I ignored the fact that he just called me honey, which was strange…

"So what's this all about?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to cook us a little something to eat."

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Tyler wearing an apron and cooking…

"Haha, yea yea, Mr. Tyler Lockwood, COOKING! Very funny. Now, just take a seat and enjoy, Bonne Appetite."

"Why thank you…"

We ate in silence for a few minutes, but soon Tyler got up and poured some red wine on a slim glass and set it near me.

"Uhh, I was going to call you down earlier, but I didn't know what you were doing so I just waited here."

"Oh I was just calling people to check up on MY life." I said as I smiled and emphasized.

"Ahh… I thought you were CHANGING or anything… that would've been something nice to walk in on."

"Yeah right Ty, if you ever walked in on that I would probably bite you!" I giggled a little.

"Bite me? How interesting… Where would you bite me?"

"If I had something heavy, I would throw it at your face right now."

"Relax Care, no need for that."

Cyler began to cough a little and Tyler rushed to his side, softly stroking his back. The baby looked at the glass beside me, filled with the dark red liquid. He began to reach for it and Tyler quickly move the glass further away from his grasp.

"Ha, I don't think so buddy…" Tyler said, while he got some water and assisted the baby in drinking.

After he had a drink the baby reached for more chicken and smashed potatoes so Tyler gave him what he wanted. In a few seconds, Cyler had managed to get the mashed potatoes on his hair and all over his cheek.

"You, my friend, have very VERY bad aim, don't worry I'll help you get better." Tyler said to him as he began to wipe off the food from Cy's cheeks. Cy managed to grab his hand and stick one of his fingers in his mouth. Tyler quickly pulled back.

"Hey, hey, my finger is not in the menu… well for you anyways…"

I knew he was implying something, but he didn't look at me…. Either way, I knew that was for me.

I took the glass and began to sip the wine. When I had finished the glass Tyler filled it up again, he told me to stay put as he brought the cleaned and already sleepy baby upstairs. I wonder, what was this all about? Tyler cooking? Suddenly he's so close and caring about Cy? What's gotten in to him? I wonder….


	11. Fairy tale dance

After a few minutes, Tyler came downstairs.

"So how's Cy?"

"He's asleep, don't worry."

"Just as he reached the table the music stopped, to a smoother, more romantic music. I felt him beside me, but I didn't turn. He held out a hand to me and asked, "Ms. Caroline Forbes, may I have this dance?"

At first I thought he was up to something, wait no, I knew he was up to something, but then I thought again and I said to myself, Oh what the heck, it's just a dance.

I took one more sip to finish the wine in the glass and then I got up and took his hand…

"Yes Mr. Lockwood, you may."

He pulled me into the living room in front of the fireplace and he pulled me close. He had one hand holding mine and the other firmly on my back. I place my other hand on his shoulder. We began to dance and take little by little steps, I hadn't even realized how close we'd gotten. I just found myself taking in his wonderful scent, my head buried in his shoulder. His hand has slid to my waist, but not too low to disrespect me.

"This is nice…" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" I hesitated, "it is."

When the song had ended, I snapped out of this fairy tale dance and looked Tyler in the eyes, smiling.

"Well this was wonderful…" I said.


	12. Game on Forbes

**Uh… I don't know how to say this… but I gotta warn you… this chapter might get a little… let's say…HOT… if you know what I mean?" haha… ;)**

"Yeah… Hey do you wanna do something?" I asked her.

"Sure… what did you have in mind?" she replied in a tone that sounded like she meant something else…

"I don't know, let's uhh… watch a movie?" I said innocently… I think I've gotten the most proper, mature, lady, Caroline Forbes, to loosen up just a little bit.

I giggled to myself a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Care are you drunk?"

"Noo, I'm NOT drunk Lockwood, what gave you that idea?"

I let her go for a while and she almost fell and stumbled on the floor, but I was right there to catch her… I'd always be there to catch her when she falls.

"Well… when I left the bottle was half empty, when I came back, the bottle was almost done…How much did you drink?"

"Oh, you saw that?" She asked as she gave a childish giggle.

"Oh boy… come on drunkie…" I said as I put her arm over my shoulder and lifted her off the ground.

"Looks like NOTHING's gunna happen tonight!" she commented while I carried her up the stairs.

There were only two more steps left, but Caroline uncomfortably shifted and persisted that she can go by herself. We both fell forward on the soft carpet. Caroline was laughing like an idiot, then she looked up and stared at me, her face all serious.

I realized how green her eyes were, they were so beautiful. In an instance, Caroline grabbed the collar of my shirt and hungrily kissed me. I couldn't help myself, but to kiss back. The next thing I knew her legs were wrapped around my waist and we slammed into a wall, furiously kissing as she tugged at my hair. I continued to kiss her as I walked to my bed. I set her down on the bed as I removed my shirt and her hands wildly tried to unbutton my jeans. She pulled me closer and kissed me again, she began to lower herself on the bed. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist again, I ran my hand up the sides of her body and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. I began to pull her shirt up and almost succeeded halfway, but then Caroline broke the kiss and giggled.

She shoved me off of her and began hysterically laughing.

"You're not that lucky Mr. Lockwood… and I told you… NOTHING is going to happen tonight." She winked at me.

She got up, placed two hands on my shoulders and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. She whispered in my ear, "Your fly is open."

Then she walked out of the room and disappeared into the dark.

WOW!

Boy do I feel stupid… WAS I JUST_**PLAYED**_BY **CAROLINE FORBES**!

Damn, there's definitely more to her than I expected. She was the perfect girl, she was ready to get me turned on and she knew how to do it aswell, but she never gives in… not yet…

If she wants to play…

GAME ON FORBES!

**OH MAN WAR HAS JUST BEEN DECLARED!**

**BTW SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE UPDATES, BEEN REALLY BUSY, I TRY THO… I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP THO… **

**REVIEWS?**

**I never actually thought of this couple as the sexual kinda couple… :/ neither have I written one of those before, so if you guys were looking for more… sorry… I think that's the furthest I'll go for now CONSIDERING the baby is still involved. ;)**


End file.
